


Ask a silly question

by Hathaway01



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathaway01/pseuds/Hathaway01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James ask Robbie a question, the answer is heartbreaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask a silly question

"Sir, can I ask a silly question..." Hathaway ventured

"Better than most, I would imagine Sergeant" came the flat reply. Lewis had his head buried in a case file, brow furrowed as he searched through the details in the papers, not even looking up at James. 

"When were you planning on telling me that you were in love?" 

Lewis stopped. 

His mouth moved as if he were going to say something, but his brain and mouth clearly weren't working together. Nothing came out, which was just as well as he had no idea what to say. 

"Dr. Hobson told me", James said, answering the question Robbie hadn't got around to asking. Robbie felt himself shrivel slightly inside. Oh God. She's gone and told him. Laura has told Robbie he needed to tell James how he felt, and now she's gone and bloody done it for him. 

"So, who is the lucky person?" James asked, an ever so slight smirk on his lips. 

Oh. That part, she had kept to herself. Of course she would. Laura would never rob him of the chance to tell James just how he felt about him. How much he admired, respected, desired... Hell, how much he loved James. But how could he tell him when it was clear that James didn't feel the same? And risk ruining everything they had? Robbie told himself, if you can't have what you want, you learn to love the things you've got. He would rather keep his love for James a secret than risk losing his best mate altogether. 

"No one you know, lad." 

For now, that would have to be enough.


End file.
